Candy
by MoonInLove07
Summary: She narrowed her eyes, arching her right eyebrow "I'm not a girl scout. I told you my name is Candy. And, by the way, you're not a stranger at all. You are my daddy"
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING (BESIDES O.C.)**

* * *

**MAY 2003**

There comes a time in every woman's life. She has to decide what to do with her life. Some women choose to get a younger lover. Or living an adventure around the world. There are women who choose to get married, be a mommy and enjoy a random life.

But Penelope Garcia wasn't a woman like any other. She was special. She was that crazy friend that makes you smile when you just want to jump from a pecipice. She was that busybody sister, always looking for sisters in law. In short, that kind of peculiar person, who's loved or hated. There is no middle ground.

She smiled over her shoulder at her best friend, who rolled up her black eyes in exasperation. Penelope was trying on dresses the whole evening.

"Stop opening your cleavage. You're showing enough flesh off"

Penelope smiled crookedly, dropping a bit more her strapless dress "Never enough, Linda"

She raised an eyebrow, looking at her friend's clothes. She was wearing a very little black dress. "No offense, but you look like a slut"

"That's the point" Penelope said, turning to look at Linda, noting her body up and down "Look at me, I'm asking for sex."

Linda nodded slowly, looking at her friend up and down "Josh will kill you"

Penelope made a face, thought about it for a second, and then she grinned. "He wouldn't hurt a fly"

But she knew her brother. Josh was a rude, protective, stubborn man. He probably would go crazy if his eyes came to see his sweet little sister dressed like a whore. Although she was a 25 years old woman.

"So there's no going back?" Linda asked with concern, knowing Penelope's plans. Those insane plans..."Are you sure Derek will accep-?"

"To fuck?" Penelope interrupted, smiling smugly "That's easier tahn stealing candy from a child. That guy is a womanizer, give us two minutos and we'll be fucking like rabbits"

"Too much information, thank you very much" she replied disgusted, placing her hands over her ears "But I didn't mean about sex but the whole baby thing"

Penelope sighed heavily, pulling a condom out from her purse. All of her ex boyfriends, they ere pathetic men. From Jhonny, have-afraid-to-commitment, to Leonard too-good-for-only-a-woman.

She knew her plan was risky, but his life it was impeccable. He was healthy and handsome as hell. And he'd never looking for her. Derek couldn't miss her presence in his life

**-CANDY-**

**FEBRUARY 2013**

Derek placed a pillow over his face, trying to calm his migraine. Rather, trying to ease his hangover. Vanessa was a incredible woman. She had it all: big tits, a fine ass, luscious full lips, and a sexual hunger that never was sated.

He smiled proudly, but his bad mood came suddenly. The doorbell rang again. God, it was his day off. He didn't want people around him.

He fulfilled his job, saving lives like a comic book here. His body and mind needed to rest. "I'm coming, dammit!" he cried in despair, really thinking about boot heads.

Derek rubbed his as he opened the front door, but no one was standing righ there. Then a small hand tugger the sleeve of his pajamas. "Hey"

His eyes descended to the hand, and then he saw a little girl with a lovely smile on her face. Her thick curly hair it was pulled back in a ponytail, and Derek was sure he had seen those hazel eyes elsewhere. "I'm Candy"

He sighed heavily, trying to control his temper. His life was shit, but the poor kid had no guilt about it.

"Look, honey. I don't wanna cookies or anything like that" Derek frowned, pointing to the little girl with his index finger "and you shouldn't knocking on strangers houses. It's very dangerous"

She narrowed her eyes, arching her right eyebrow "I'm not a girl scout. I told you my name is Candy. And, by the way, you're not a stranger at all. You're my daddy" she replied, smiling at him brightly, while Derek's jaw dropped to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING (BESIDES O.C.)**

* * *

Derek looked at that tiny being. His tongue was paralyzed inside his mouth and his eyelids refused to cover his astonished eyes. He swallowed hard, watching her small frame up and down. She should be about nine years old. The girl was smiling at him, her head tilted and a lollipop on her left hand.

"May I come in?" Candy asked, covering her head with the red hoddie. She was wearing frayed jeans, its end tucked into a pair of brilliant red sneakers.

Derek blinked rapidly, trying to regain his ability to speak. He raised his hand and opened his mouth, only to close it seconds later.

"I'm hungry" she said, with a impatience snort "We'll be at the door the whole morning?"

"Hey, little brat, don't be so cocky"

Candy folded her arms, looking at Derek with such defiant eyes "I'm not cocky, dude. But you're so stubborn".

Then she struck the lollipop in her mouth, avoiding his gaze. Derek felt like laughing. So much personality could fit in such a small body. "Are you from the Bronx?" he teased, leaning his back against the door frame.

"No, I'm not. I grew up in New Orleans. And that doesn't mean I'm stupid" She grinned at him. "My mom gave me this for you"

"What is that?"

"A letter" Candy said, just before grabbing her go-bag and walk into Derek's apartment. He looked at her, amazed by her brash.

"Where the hell are you going with that thing?" He said, pointing to a small cage with a little white rabbit.

She rolled her eyes, putting a lovely smile on her face. The girl fluttered her long lashes, shaking the cage in front of him. "Oh, she's so cute!"

Derek looked at her with genuine confusion. "She?"

"Her name is Sassy" she said, leaving the cage on the floor "What do you have for breakfast?"

Derek took a deep breath. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't be his daughter. Mostly because he never had unprotected sex.

"I have nothing for breakfast" he growled, slamming the door behind him "But there's pizza in the micro. Eat it"

Candy grimaced at that piece of BBQ pizza between her fingers, shaking the hard mass "When you cooked this?"

Derek sat in a kitchen chair and then placed a hand over his forehead. His headache just was starting to become destructive and he wasn't surprised at all. That girl and her breaking news were the cherry on the cake. He'd be suffering a heart attack any moment.

He sighed deeply, looking at the girl as she took a bite of pizza with visible disgust. "There are apples in the fridge"

She smiled broadly "Red apples?"

"Green apples"

Her smile fell off and she looked back at the pizza. "I don't like the green ones. They're acidic"

"Sorry, my royal highness" he replied sarcastically, grabbing the letter from the table "There's nothing else"

Candy pressed her lips, throwing a reproachful look at him "No need to be that rude"

"Can I watch TV?" she asked, stopping before him. "Please"

"Ok, go to the living room"

He rubbed his eyes, thinking about his new life like a daddy. Derek opened the letter slowly, fearing find some past ghosts in that paper. But then, he wanted to know.

He wanted to know why that woman had decided it was time to talk to him about his kid.

_"Derek, I'm sorry. I don't pretend to cause problems to you. But trust me, it's necessary. Candy is your daughter. You'll see how much she's like you. She's a shameless, funny, sweet little girl. She loves old movies, Harry Potter and unicorns. Well, she like dancing hiphop and play baseball. Please, don't be mad. It's not her fault."_

_"And it will be just a week. I'll pick her up next saturday. By the way, don't let her watch music videos on MTV or she'll ask uncomfortable questions. Again, I'm sorry."_

Derek poked his head into the living room. The last thing he needed was talking about sex with a little girl. "Candy, what are you watching?"

"Katy Perry" she turned to look at him, with a curious look "Do you know what a menaige a trois is?"


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING (BESIDES O.C.)**

* * *

Derek left the paper on the table, letting out a heavy sigh. It hadn't clarified anything. She had not even signed the damn letter.

"Candy, turn off the tv" he walked into his living room "I've to talk to you"

She frowned deeply "What?"

"I want to know your mom's name" he demanded, crossing his arms "She hasn't written it on her letter. I don't know why she said-"

Then someone knocked at the door. "Don't you move"

Candy shrugged her shoulders, hitting the play button on her MP4. She wouldn't say a word about her mommy anyway. It was a deal between the two of them.

_"I don't want any problem, ok?" Penelope whispered, placing a caramel curl behind her daughter's ear._

_"It's ok, mommy" she replied, rolling her eyes upward "Well, I'll do my best"_

_Penelope gasped at her, hitting her right shoulder softly "Hey, don't mess with him. He's your dad, not your little dude. Behave yourself. It's an order"_

_"Yes, ma'am"_

_"I'll miss you so much" Candy said, smiling at her_

_"I love you, too"_

_She hugged tightly at her mom, closing her golden brown eyes for a moment. She was her whole life. But she needed meet her dad, her heart needed it more than anything in the world._

_"What if he ask me about you?" Candy wondered with concern, biting her lower lip "What if he want to know your name"_

_"Don't tell him anything about. I'll talk to him in person next saturday. Don't say a word"_

"Morning" Spencer said with a smile, as his friend opened the door "Are you ready?"

Derek sighed hard, throwing his head back "Shit. I'd forgotten Prentiss birthday"

"Hi Reid" she said from the couch, smiling at him with amusement "Your new haircut is cool. You look a lot like James Dean"

"Woah, woah. Stop a moment, girl" Derek whispered, walking over to her "Do you know him?"

He looked at the girl with a scowl, then to Spencer. His friend shrugged, raising his hands. He was as confused as himself.

"I've seen your facebook pictures" Candy replied nonchalanty "I know everything about you. EVERYTHING"

"Who is she?" Spencer asked softly. But Derek ignored his question. He was genuinely puzzled.

"You're not old enough to get into a social network"

"It's my uncle's account"

Derek looked suspiciously at the little girl. His profile wasn't public, so her uncle should be a friend of his. He could check his friends list later, but right now, he needed a present for Prentiss.

"Ok, girl. Get up. We go to the mall"

She threw her head back, letting out a groan of protest "Does it have to be now? I don't feel like going out. I'm tired!"

"I haven't asked for your opinion"

Spencer frowned. Who was that little girl? "Morgan, can we talk for a minute?"

"What's up?" he replied, pulling the keys out of his leather jacket "You wanna know who Candy is?"

"Emm, yes, I do"

Spencer looked at his friend, then at the girl, and then again at him. He never thought that Derek could have a secret kid somewhere, but then, they were so much alike. "Is she your daughter?"

"That remains to be demonstrated" Derek interrupted, closing the door behind them "Ok, let's go. Where is the party?"

"Rossi's"

Candy walked in front of them, her hands stuffed into her sweater pockets. She made a gum bubble. Derek grinned at her "Do you walk like that every moment?" he said, looking at the girl up and down.

"What do you mean by that? What's wrong with the way I walk?" she asked, raising her chin. "I'd say many things I dislike about you"

"Oh, really?" Derek said, arching an eyebrown. Spencer felt like rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"First off, you're a man. Second, you must have lots of trouble with women If you ever need advice from a nine year old girl"

"Aww, so cute" Derek said with a hint of sarcasm, but he was totally happy with her strong personality though. "You're not a little girl, but a hundred old woman in a tiny body"

Candy opened her mouth, frowning deeply at her dad "I'm just a few inches below average"

"It's ok, little bear" he said, winking at her "Game over"

"DeDe, honey!" he heard a soft voice behind him. "Where are you going without me?"

Placing a smile on his face, he turned to look at Vanessa "Hey baby. You can come with us, if you fancy"

She smiled at him, stroking her long blonde hair and then walked toward them. But her smile disappeared from her face. "Who is this child?"

Derek swallowed hard and then spoke without thinking too much about it "She's...Candy. She's my...She's my niece"

"Oh, darling, she's really a cutie pie!" Vanessa said in an exaggerated way, patting the girl's cheek. "You and I are gonna be friends"


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING (BESIDES O.C.)**

Derek was doing his best to ignore that hurt look on her little pretty face. But she'd not take her brown eyes off him, showing all her disappointment.

Vanessa walked very close to Derek, embracing his waist. The girl gave him a condescending look, pressing her tiny jaw as his girlfriend was talking about some kind of anecdote that had happened in her beauty salon. For some reason, he knew that the child was holding her outburst.

He actually felt bad for Candy. She'd held out his temper with a smile, with barely concealed indifference. "Are you okay?" Derek asked softly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, uncle" she pushed his hand away from her. Derek didn't miss the sarcasm in her voice. How could a little girl have such a bad temper?.

"Are you tired, darling?" Vanessa told her, shaking her long lashes. Candy didn't seem happy with her childish voice tone. "I'm not a baby. You can talk to me like an adult"

She opened her eyes in surprise, staring open-mouthed at the girl. Then she drew a more than false smile on her face and touched her nose. "Oh, you're so sweet!"

"Thanks" Candy replied, giving her a hypocrite grin "I'm sooo happy, darling"

Derek had to fight a laugh. Spencer looked at him with a frown "Sarcasm?" he asked really confused.

"Yeah, kid"

"Oh" he simply replied, not knowing what else to say "She's funny"

**-CANDY-**

Dave Rossi opened the door and then stared carefully at the guests. He was shocked to see Vanessa there. Emily and her were like cat and dog. Morgan's girlfriend felt jealous of the other woman, and Prentiss decided to cut any kind of friendship with her. He was surprised again, seeing an adorable little girl next to Spencer.

"Hey guys"

"Hey yourself"

Dave blinked slowly, looking at that child walking into his home without any hint of shyness. Derek stood in the door. "Sorry I'm late"

"Who is she?" He pointed with his thumb to Candy.

Derek knew his friend would give him hell with the whole thing. But then, he needed his advice or, rather, his point of view. "She's Candy"

"Candy? Is that even a name?"

"I guess it's Candace" he replied, shaking his head "Anyway, she's my supposed daughter"

Dave frowned at him "What the hell?"

"She has come to my house this morning saying I'm her daddy"

"Really?" the older man asked, closing the door behind them. Then his serious expression turned into a weak smile. Later, that weak smile turned into a chocked laugh. And finally, that muffled laugh turned into a hearty laugh.

Derek glanced at him, hitting his shoulder faintly "Stop laughing, you asshole. This isn't funny!"

But he didn't seem quite ready to end his own fun. "Come on,where's your sense of humor?"

Wiping away a tear that had dropped for his lacrimal, Dave took a deep breath, trying to bring something useful. "It's ok, Morgan. Stuff like that happens more often than you think"

"Ever happened to you?"

Dave stopped in his tracks, looking up and down at his younger friend. "Absolutely not. I've never been so crazy about a woman to the point of forgetting something so important as using a condom"

He frowned at his words. Who was Candy's mom? Maybe he knew that woman. But then, if she was his daughter, he should know her mommy very well...

"Morgan, I need to talk to you" Emily grabbed his elbow and guided him to the living room, where everybody was sitting around the table. Vanessa looked at them, aware of every move, but Emily just ignored her warning looks.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked, seeing that they were walking away from people "I don't want Van-"

"What the hell is she doing at my birthday lunch?" she practically shouted, crossing her arms "You know I hate that woman"

Derek raised an eyebrown, a smug grin furrowing his face "Are you jealous, too?"

But his brunette friend wasn't in the mood. Emily slapped his nape, wiping out any sign of fun. Derek scowled at her, still rubbing the back of his neck "You hurt me"

"Take your Barbie away from here. NOW"

"She stays" Derek crossed his arms, making clear his decision. "Not your house anyway"

"But it's my birthday" she replied, increasingly pissed off. "She hates me, Morgan. Vanessa is a bitch and I don't want her around my friends"

"She's my girlfriend and I love her. I want her with me, so yeah, she stays"

"Don't be ridiculous, please" she scoffed, shaking her head slowly "You're just horny for her. You don't even know what the hell you're talking about"

Derek chuckled bitterly, fixing his eyes on the dark ones of his friend "So that's what you think about me? Do you think I can't feel anything for any woman?"

"That's so what I meant and you know is"

"Yeah, sure"

Emily sighed heavily "You're a great guy and I really appreciate everything you've done for me after my 'death', ok?" she whispered as placing a hand on his shoulder "But I hate her. And Vanessa hates us"

"She's just jealous"

"That's a poor excuse" Emily replied, trying to keep calm. At times like that, the urge to beat up her beloved friend just grew inside her. He was a very clever man, but when his girlfriend was involved, Morgan seemed really stupid "Her jealousy isn't-"

"She hasn't hurt anyone!"

Emily smiled resignedly, knowing that it was a losing battle. Vanessa was a superficial, stupid woman. But if he wanted to live with her, she couldn't do nothing but accept his little bitch.

"All right, Morgan. I don't feel like arguing right know" She sentenced, walking away from him "But you know what I think about her"

Derek ran a hand over his face, trying to clear his mind. He knew Emily was right. Vanessa was possesive woman. But then, everybody had flaws. She couldn't be perfect. She was his girlfriend and his team needed to respect her.

"Morgan?"

He looked up from the grass to Spencer's brown eyes. The younger man looked worried, his lips tightened and his brow furrowed.

"What?" Derek said, approaching his friend "Something wrong?"

"Pretty wrong" he swallowed hard, visible nervous "Candy's gone"

"What the hell?" he growled, feeling a heavy weight over his shoulders "What do you mean she's gone? Where?"

"Don't know"

"She's hidden somewhere in the house" Derek ruled "I better go to find her"

"Candy's gone" Spencer repeated again, this time grabbing his friend's arm "She left you this"

Derek stared in disbelief at the piece of paper. That couldn't be happening.

_You don't seem very happy right now. Steven was right. You don't want to know anything about me. I always thought you'd be different. I'm going to call mommy so she come to pick me up. Don't look for me. I love you. Candy_

"What's up?" JJ asked puzzled, seeing Derek's harsh breathing.

Rossi walked toward them "Where's that little girl?" he asked innocently "I have things inside this house, things not suitable for underage people"

Derek looked at him, "Why the hell you don't lock that damn door?" he shouted furiously at Dave "My daughter has escaped from your fucking house!"

"Oh, now she's your DAUGHTER" Dave said with a deep frown, understanding his frustation but not sharing his anger.

"Her mom is going to kill me!" Derek growled at him "You know that, right?"

"She's your child, not mine" Dave snapped, moving away from him "You should go out and look for her, but you're here shouting like a jerk instead"

Derek grabbed his head and took a deep breath. He'd to find that girl, his girl. Soon.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING (BESIDES O.C.)**

* * *

Derek ran through the whole neighborhood, walked into every alley. He went into every store, asking for Candy. All of them shook their heads, with a concern look on their faces.

"Calm down, she can't be far away from here" Emily reasoned, sitting in the passenger seat "But why you didn't tell us about her?"

"I didn't even know her" he replied, really angry with himself, rubbing his forehead with his palm "My head is going to burst"

She give him a empathic smile "Everything will be ok. We'll find your girl"

"I'm an asshole"

"No, you aren't"

"I hurt my own kid's feelings" he said in a miserable tone, shaking his head. "I'm a fucking asshole"

Emily took a deep breath, now knowing what to say to comfort her teammate. Closing her dark eyes, she leaned her head back. She needed to clear her mind, forget all her stress and her own birthday party. There would be time to celebrate later. She just wanted find that little girl.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

She flinched at her squeaky tone and gave a little jump in the seat. Emily sighed with resignation. "What do you want, Vanessa?"

"Get the fuck out of my boyfriend's car"

Derek looked at the two women "Honey, calm down. She just want to help me"

"I want her to go, DeDe. That it's my place" Vanessa crossed her arms. Emily gaped at her, shaking her head in an attempt to understand all this ridiculous situation. She turned to look at Derek, but he didn't say a word about.

"You want me to go?"

"Prentiss, I don't feel like having any stupid argument right now" he said in a whisper "Just get out"

"You're kidding me, right?" she asked rhetorically, knowing he was dead serious "Ok, if that's what you want"

Emily stepped from the car, glancing at Vanessa Johney. However, the blonde seemed to care very little about her anger expression. She was smiling with her chin up. "Bye, honey"

"Be careful, _honey_" she whispered, just few inches away from her "Maybe I'll rip that hateful smirk off your pretty face someday"

Vanessa ignored her, by sitting next to her boyfriend. She placed her hand on his thigh, before leave a soft kiss on his cheek. "What's wrong, baby?"

Derek turned down her displays of affection. She stared at him, blinking really fast "What's the problem? Are you mad at me?"

"Why are you so jealous?" he said, staring angrily at her "She's just my friend, damn it!"

"It's your fault" Vanessa replied, pressing her lips "You cheated on me. I can't trust you after that!"

"That just happened once"

He laughed slightly, shaking his head "You know? When you really forgive someone, that's not in order to be remembering its mistakes again and again"

"I can't forget that, DeDe!"

"Then maybe you should start fresh, far away from me. Get out"

She sighed deeply, looking at him with moistened eyes "You don't know what to do to get rid of me"

"Vanessa..."

"Don't worry. I'll not bother you anymore"

She began to cry inconsolably, closing the car's door behind her. But a soft smile spread across her face when Vanessa heard his voice "Hey you, come here"

Vanessa put a gesture of fake indifference on her face, wiping her cheeks "What do you want?"

"I've to look for Candy, sweetheart. I can't be here talking to you if she's lost in anywhere" he gave her a soft smile as starting the motor "I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Ok, baby" she replied, with a big smile furrowing her beautiful face "I love you"

xCANDYx

Delilah walked to the kitchen, where her mom was cutting vegetables. The little girl folded her arms over the table, resting her chin over her forearms "I'm so bored, mommy"

Penelope smiled sweetly at her daughter "I know that, princess. But she'll be home soon"

"Why is Candy so stubborn?" Delilah said somewhat angry, suddenly feeling betrayed by her twin "What's so special about that man?"

"That man is your daddy" she said with a sharp tone, silencing any objection. "Your sister needed to know him. And he need to know about his two beautiful girls" She frowned, thinking out loud "Even though he'll kill me"

The girl tensed her jaw, her dark brown eyes staring into Penelope's face "He is not my dad. My dad is Steven"

"He's not your daddy, sweets" she corrected her daughter as putting the knife in the dishwasher.

"But I want him to live with us again" Delilah turned a deaf ear to her mother's words "Why did you've to break up with him? I don't wanna another dad!"

"Enough! Go to your room!" Penelope saw her daughter running up the stairs to her room and then took a deep breath.

She thought about disconnecting of her world for a moment. But then her cell rang in the pocket of her gray pants. Penelope frowned. She didn't know that number.

"Hello?"

No voice came across the phone. Penelope shrugged her shoulders and went back to dinner.

**xCANDYx**

"Please, don't call my mom" Candy looked at her uncle with pleading eyes as hugging him "Pretty please"

Josh sighed heavily, running his hand through his blond hair. He was furious with his sister. She hadn't told him her girl was in Washington.

He hung up the phone, feeling compassion for those huge chocolate eyes. She smiled gratefully at him, freeing Josh off her embrace.

"Derek knows you're here?" Josh raised an eyebrown. His niece grimaced, biting her lower lip. "Don't lie to me, Dilah"

"I'm Candy"

"Anyway" he replied, glancing at her "Answer me"

Candy sighed heavily, moving away from her uncle. Then she slowly shook her head "He took me to a birthday dinner. I ran away from there"

"What?" Josh shouted, approaching the little girl "How could you do that?"

"He didn't want me with him" she put her hand into her pockets. "Derek was being rude. And he has a stupid brainless girlfriend. And weirds friends, too"

"What are you talking about?" Nevermind, forget it" Josh shook his head, still staring at Candy as he dialed a number on his phone. "Go to you room"

"My room isn't here" she pointed out.

"Go to my room. Period"

Josh heard his friend's voice on the phone. "Morgan? I need to see you"

"Man, I've no time for you right no-"

"Candy is right here. With me. She's my niece"


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING (BESIDES O.C.)**

* * *

Josh opened the door as soon as he heard a insistent knocking. He didn't need to be a psychic to know who his eager guest was. Derek Morgan walked into the house in a fury, slamming the door firmly behind him. Josh swallowed hard. That wouldn't be a friendly conversation.

"Hey man"

"Hey man?" Derek growled with a scowl, "That's all you have to say?"

"I had no idea they were your daughters, I promise" Josh watched as his partner's eyes became huge, and at that very moment, he knew he had blundered. Of course, Derek didn't know that there were two girls.

"They?"

"Umm, actually there's two of them...You know, they're twins"

Derek blinked rapidly, while the whole damn living room was spinning around him. He took a few clumsy steps backwards, breathing and releasing oxygen repeatedly. Too many emotions for a single day.

"T-twins? what the fuck?" he whispered, confusion written all over his gestures. "I need to sit down"

"You want some water?" Josh asked his stunned friend, not knowing what to say. He wasn't quite used to that kind of situation. But the glare of Derek told him he wasn't thirsty. He was angry. Very angry.

"Where the hell is your sister?"

Josh frowned at him. No one would talk about his sister like that in his presence. "Watch your mouth"

"My mouth?" Derek shouted angrily, approaching Josh "I should have watched my dick"

"Your nine-year-old is in this house, ok?"

Derek placed his hands on his waist and lowered his head. He took a deep breath. Josh was right. Candy shouldn't hear those words from her father's mouth. Father. The single word caused small earthquakes in his body. God, he loved children. But other people's children.

He had some kind of allergy to commitment. Derek tried to convince himself that nothing was wrong with him. His mother was repeating to him the same sermon, over and over again:

_"One day you'll meet a woman. You'll lose yourself on her eyes, and then will not be necessary anything else. Your heart will beat faster, your breathing will become heavier. Then you'll know that she is the only one. You'll marry her, your children will be born, and I'll be a fully happy mom"_

Derek used to make fun of his mother. Not in a bad way, of course. He respected and loved that woman, more than anything in the world. His love for her was unconditional. But her idea of romance, it didn't convince Derek. He didn't believe in marriage, let alone the love lifelong. For that reason he never wanted to have a serious relationship. He enjoyed his life, like any other man.

Now he had his relationship with Vanessa, but it was always on thin ice. Her extreme jealousy, her lack of trust... Derek was getting tired of his girlfriend. And he knew better. When she find out Candy was his daughter, her paranoia would be bigger.

"When you hooked up with my sister?"

Derek raised his look to his friend, who had his big blue eyes fixed on him, waiting for an answer. His arms were folded across his chest, and even though he pretended to be calm, Derek knew Josh was angry with him. To be honest, he wouldn't like Reid fucking his little shook his head, trying to erase that hypothetical scene from his head. He didn't need envision his sister in such situation.

"Morgan, I asked you a question"

"And who cares about that now?" Derek said, trying to dodge Josh's twenty questions "That happened over nine years ago, nearly ten"

"I don't care. I want to know"

Derek raised his eyebrows, looking with surprise at his friend. Was he serious? Apparently, Josh was serious as a heart attack.

"I meet your sister at your birthday party in 2003"

"And you've waited ten fucking years to tell me about?" Josh was flabbergasted, really in shock. He sat on the couch, right next to Morgan. They had known each other for over twelve years, when their paths crossed in the FBI.

"Come on, Garcia! I didn't even know she was your sister. I just saw a hot girl, I didn't care too much about her family tree"

"Don't make me hurt you" Josh mumbled, casting a warning glance at Derek "How could you walk away from your responsibility?"

"Hey, stop a moment. I didn't know she was pregnant. Indeed, we use protection all the time"

"I think it's very obvious that was not enough," Josh said, his thumb pointing toward his room, "Here is a justification huge. And in Atlanta you have another one"

Derek rolled his eyes upward, shaking his head. "I didn't know she was pregnant. Penelope told me she was your sister minutes before to break up with me"

"Oh, you remember her name. What a lovely gesture!" Josh said sarcastically. "How many times did you fuck her?"

"Man, are you serious?" Derek asked with a frown, looking at his friend up and down "I will not tell you that"

"Why? that's what you always do."

"You just want reasons to tear my balls off. No, thanks"

Josh sighed deeply, before pulling out a cigar from his shirt pocket. He really needed to calm his nerves. "How long were you with her?"

Derek didn't lift his eyes from the floor, lost in his memories "Two months. And before you ask, no, I don't fucked her on the first night."

"What a big sacrifice" Josh whispered, puffing his snuff.

"It was summer. We went to the beach every night. We went out to dinner several times and then one night just... you know. Then Penelope told me she wanted to break up with me. I didn't ask questions. End of story '

Derek took a deep breath and got up from the couch, getting closer to the room.

"Candy, open" he said softly, from the other side of the door, "I'm so sorry I hurt your feelings"

"Go away!" she shouted tearfully, "I don't want to talk to you"

"Come on, honey. I told you I'm sorry"

Candy opened the door. Derek smiled sweetly at her, drying her tears with his thumb "Don't cry, princess"

"Why you don't love me?" she asked with her big eyes stained with sadness.

Derek felt a huge pain in the middle of his chest. "Hey, do not say that I-"

But Candy was still angry. Derek looked at the wooden closed door, completely speechless. Then he noticed that Josh's cell phone was ringing.

"Maybe you should answer that call" Derek suggested, arching a brow at him.

"It's not important," Josh replied, obviously nervous. Derek didn't need to be a profiler to find out who was calling him.

"Give me it" he snapped, approaching his friend with leaps and bounds. Josh shook his head quickly, taking a few steps backwards. "Garcia, gimme your fucking phone!"

"Okay, but don't raise your voice" Josh asked him, as he held the cellphone toward him, "Your daughter is here, she doesn't need to hear your shouts"

Derek nodded feebly, pressing the redial button. He didn't know why, but his heart was beating madly inside his chest. Then he heard her soft voice on the phone. "Hey, who are you? You called me a half hour ago, but didn't say a word"

"Surprise, baby girl"

* * *

_AN: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This week I have a lot of work, so I'll not be able to update. But my BF Raquel will be here, with her fic 'Skyfall' :) Thanks a lot for your support. Kisses & Hugs!_


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN NOTHING (BESIDES O.C.)**

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks a lot for your reviews and alerts :) one last question, would you like to see some love or flashbacks? Kisses&Hugs!**

* * *

"B-Baby Girl?" she stammered, at the same time her hand clutching the kitchen table to keep her balance "Derek?"

"In the flesh"

Penelope gulped as the whole kitchen began to spin around. How the hell he had gotten contact her? Maybe Candy had surrendered to her daddy's charms and had given him information about her. No, her daughter wasn't capable of something like.

She was grateful that Candy was there. She was a sweet girl, despite cheeky appearance and her whole hip hop thing. Delilah, on the other hand ... That girl was pure temperament.

"Are you listening?" he growled across the phone. "I don't have all day to talk to you"

She rolled her eyes upward. Ten years later, and he was as eager as ever. "Hey, I'm sorry, okay? Did not mean to disturb your life. But my daughter kept asking questions. And you don't know how insistent-"

"Penelope, shut up"

"Hey, control your bad temper" she said, frowning. Although she knew he had reason to be angry. Any man in his place would be suffering a severe anxiety attack. "I've already apologized"

"That's not enough," he snapped, his voice full of anger, "Why did you make me something like that? Are you crazy?"

"Well, I did not think it was a big deal for you"

"They were my daughters!"

He had a whole life ahead of him, a life full of projects and women, where did not fit babies. Apparently she had judged him too soon. Penelope sighed heavily and rubbed her eyelids. "I behaved like a selfish bitch and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry"

She saw her daughter getting into the kitchen, disobeying her punishment. Penelope pulled the phone away from her face, looking at the girl, "Where are you going?"

"I'm hungry" Delilah said indifferently, opening the refrigerator. She grabbed an apple and took a bite, resting her back against the closed fridge. "You can't let your daughter with no food. That's child abuse and is punishable by law"

Penelope gaped at her, "What are you talking about?"

The girl grinned, taking another bite of the frozen fruit "Just ask your F-B-I boyfriend"

"You and I will talk later" she said, pointing menacingly at her daughter.

"Are you talking to me?"

At that same moment, the doorbell rang, and Penelope really felt like sending everything to hell. Her heart was still beating fast in her chest, but she didn't know if that was because of nerves or by the sound of his voice.

From day one, Penelope had fallen prey to her own trap. His kisses were intoxicating, the way he looked at her ... She did not want to break up with him, say goodbye to those deep dark eyes. But that was a choice she had to take. Something she always regretted.

"No, I was talking to Delilah" her voice became sad, something taken by the intense emotions "Hey, do you mind if I call you tonight? I swear I'm about to go crazy"

She waited for his answer, almost holding her breath. Derek finally answered, somewhat calmer "It's ok. Call you later. Bye"

And so ended the call. Penelope glanced surprised at her cell phone. Well, maybe she was not his most beloved person in that moment

A nervous smile furrowed her face. It had been years since the last time she saw the man. Penelope wondered if he would still be so handsome, so strong, so-

"Hey you" a cheery voice sounded behind her "Lower your head from the clouds"

"Hey Linda, what brings you here?"

Her friend smiled, shaking her dark hair "I had an appointment with my hairdresser" Linda said with a wide smile "Do you like my new haircut?"

"No" Delilah said, lifting her look from the Tablet "Now you look like Dora the Explorer" the little girl shrugged her shoulders, returning to nail her dark eyes on the electronic gadget "I liked your long hair"

"I was not talking to you, bratty" Linda said with mock anger, knowing that her godchild was such a teaser. Delilah winked at her, grinning from ear to ear. "Just look beautiful"

"Aww, so sweet"

Penelope shook her head and walked to the living room, followed by Linda. The two women sat down on the couch, not saying a word.

Linda looked carefully at her best friend. She rubbed her forehead, rubbed her eyelids and pinched the bridge of her nose. She closed her eyes and opened them again, just to close them again. "Pen, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing"

"Derek Morgan just phoned" Delilah replied, still smiling. She lay down on the couch, putting her feet on the backrest. "Mom is worried that he might be fat and bald"

"That's not true!"

"Derek Morgan?" Linda whispered, with wide eyes "He knows that Candy is your daughter?"

"Yes and before you ask me, I don't know how the hell he has found out"

Linda nodded slowly "Josh will kill you"

"Josh is the least of my worries right now," she said, getting up from the couch and walking back and forth across the living room.

Penelope began to squeeze her hands. The Machiavellian smile of her daughter made her stop short. Delilah was about to drop some of her sarcastic pranks. Oh God, she was so much like her father ...

"What?" the girl asked innocently. But her mother knew better. "I didn't say a thing!"

"Come on, drop it" Penelope said, waving her hand in disgust "We're looking forward to it"

Delilah raised an eyebrow, her gaze focused on the tablet screen. "You have nothing to worry about, Mom," she whispered sweetly, turning the device "He is bald, but not fat"

"Woah, he's hot" Linda said, grabbing the device. Her flirty look focused on the screen, looking at that picture. The truth is that he had improved over the years. "Very hot"

Penelope snorted in exasperation, "Seriously, Linda?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips, "That's all you care about? Because, breaking news, that 'hot guy' hates me!"

Penelope swallowed hard, trying to stifle her tears. She looked away from that press article. Apparently, he had fulfilled his dreams: he was a good agent, working in a great FBI team.

"Mom? What happens?" Delilah asked with genuine concern. She rose from the couch, walking towards Penelope. "Sorry, Mom. I know you don't want anything from that man, I was just kidding. Forgive me"

"It's nothing, sweetie" she said, trying to calm her crazed heart "I'm just tired"

Delilah smiled, hugging her mom. But Linda watched the scene from the couch, her eyes fixed on those of her friend.

Penelope swallowed, staring back at her. It was not easy to fool a grown woman ... Plus if she's your best friend.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING (BESIDES O.C.)**

* * *

Candy sat down on the bed, leaning her back against the wall. She should have listened to Dilah. After all, that stupid girl was always right.

"Honey, come out" she heard him say from the dining room, "Eat time"

She blinked fast, trying to stifle her tears. But it didn't work. Maybe she shouldn't have been that excited. But it was very hard not to be happy when they say you're going to meet your dad. Even more difficult if he ignores you in front of other people, as if your presence embarrassed him.

God, how she missed her mom. Candy wanted to be at home, in her room ... with her family. She wanted her mom to be there, hugging her, to drying her tears and telling her everything would be fine. As she always did.

Derek opened the room door and his heart fell to his stomach. Candy was curled on herself, her knees pulled against her chest and her arms around a pillow. Her lower lip quivered as a few tears moistened her little face.

He swallowed hard and sat on the edge of the bed, not knowing what to say. Derek wasn't used to that kind of situation.

"Are not you hungry?" he asked softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. She didn't pull it away. A good sign. "Do you want to go to McDonalds?"

Candy turned to look at him with her hazel eyes. He couldn't help but notice that her look was identical to the one from Desiree. Big, deep, beautiful dark eyes.

"I don't eat dead bodies" The child wiped her tears, looking at him with a frown "Poor little animals"

"Well, where you wanna go?"

She shrugged, "Can we go home? I'm pretty tired"

Derek touched her cheek with his thumb, smiling at her lovingly

"Ok, little bear. Let's go"

xCANDYx

"Can we buy carrots?"

Derek answered him distractedly, as he placed a bottle of milk in the shopping cart. "Take whatever you want"

"What about chocolate?" she asked, walking beside him. "Oh, and Sassy need her salad"

He looked at her with an arched eyebrow, "What, Also I have to feed that thing?"

"She's not a thing" Candy lifted her chin, looking at him defiantly. Derek chuckled lightly, shaking his head "Sassy is a living being, just like you and me"

His cell phone rang inside his jacket. Damn it, how could he have forgotten about Vanessa? That woman called him every fifteen minutes!.

Candy grimaced in disgust, shaking her head slowly "Jealousy isn't good in a relationship"

He looked her up and down, "What the hell do you know about relationships? you are only nine!"

"Dilah says if you are really jealous, your sweetheart gets tired of you and sends you to hell," she whispered as if she were revealing a state secret, raising her eyebrows. "And then, she no longer gives you sex"

Derek blinked, looking at her with open mouth. And actually embarrassed "Um ... look, vegetarian pizza!"

Not for anything he would discuss his relationship, even less his sex life with his little daughter. Hell no.

xCANDYx

"It was a good pizza?" Derek asked as he brought two dishes with fruits. She nodded, grabbing her dessert.

He crossed his arms and watched her face carefully. Candy seemed happy, eating her watermelon. For some reason, he was also happy. Both of them had enjoyed their time together, talking about everything and nothing at the same time.

She frowned, thinking out loud "Guess what? I think you eat too much fast food"

"Don't tell me"

"I'll have to talk to my mom about it," she decided, taking a slice of apple to her mouth. "She cooks very well"

Derek shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He doesn't feel like talking about her mom, at least not when he was still angry with Penelope. He drew a smile on his face, trying to lighten the mood.

"What you got there?" he asked, pointing at her go bag with his fork "That's too big for just one week"

Candy smiled sheepishly and her cheeks blushed slightly. Then she muttered something under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"It's your Father's Day Gifts"

He swallowed, peering at his daughter. "What?"

She stood up and placed the bag on the table. Derek noticed that her face had saddened and squeezed one of her hands.

"When I was three, I realized that everybody had a daddy. Everybody but me" her voice paused for a moment, but she smiled sweetly "Dilah not want to make any present for father's day at school. but I wanted make them and save them for you "

Derek didn't believe that he'd never been so close to cry in front of anyone. But he could feel tears burning in his eyes.

"Want to see?"

"Sure, honey"


End file.
